Pump Up the Volume
"Pump Up The Volume" by M/A/R/R/S ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (as a DLC) and Just Dance: Extra Songs/Summer Party. Dancer The dancer is a male astronaut. He has blue hair and his suit is red and orange with a blue robot face. Remake In the remake, he is in a darker shade of red and orange and the robot face is now purple. His hair is also purple. Background The background appears to be a space layout. There are many flashing lights in lines that flash quickly. Gold Moves There are two gold moves in the routine. Both Gold Moves: Whip an 'infinity' sign with your right hand. This occurs when the line "Dance, dance" is sung. pumpupbothgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Pump Up The Volume ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Barbra Streisand|''Barbra Streisand]] * ''Built For This'' (Robots) * ''Disturbia'' * ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' * [[Istanbul (Not Constantinople)|''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)]] * [[Love You Like A Love Song|''Love You Like A Love Song]] * ''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions Pump Up The Volume ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Back To Front * Man On The Moon * Moon Walker * Pump It Up * Step From Space Trivia *The dancer is an astronaut, due to the fact that M/A/R/R/S played this song, and Mars is a planet. *There's an avatar of this dancer in [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]. To get it, players must get to level 450 on the ''World Dancefloor''. It is also available in ''Just Dance 2015'', where the player must partake in two tournaments in order to unlock it. * In the ''Just Dance Summer Party'' trailer, The coach is in front of the ''American Boy'' background. The strangest thing is that the pictograms shown in the clip are from American Boy and not from Pump Up The Volume. * The dancer appears in the ''Built For This'' Mashup, even though he isn't a robot. * This is the only M/A/R/R/S song in the Just Dance series. * There is a lyrics error in the song. Whenever "Automatic" is said, the lyrics say "Rhythmic". Also, when "Dance, dance" is said, the line is separate (Dance/Dance). * This coach was supposed to appear in the unused mashup of Istanbul (Not Constatinople). * On the Wii version of Just Dance 2015, this song's avatar's price of 50 Mojo coins instead of 5 Mojo coins is different from its cost on the other consoles. ** This is also the case with Jump in the Line and Sympathy For The Devil's avatars. Gallery pumpup.jpg|Pump Up The Volume PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 29.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar marrsmenu.png Image-1416711447.jpg PUTV Dancer.png pumpthevolumecoach.png|Coach pumpup_pictos.png|Pictograms Pumpup2.jpg|Pump Up The Volume Pumpup cover@2x.jpg Pump up beta.png|Beta: Pump Up The Volume dancer in American Boy Background pumpback.jpg|Background pump up beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos File:Retrovidz.blogspot.com File:Just Dance 2 Pump Up the Volume by M A R R S 5 Stars (DLC) File:S (DLC JD2)-(Solo) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:80's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:EDM Songs